


When He Was Young

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Time of Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes River met the Doctor out of order, she had to be careful at those times, their timelines were fragile, anything could disrupt them. </p><p>But sometimes he was hard to resist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Was Young

He was so cute!

River grinned to herself. He was so adorable at this age. Young, grouchy, full of his own importance, impatient, and accompanied by her equally young and befuddled mother. 

River skipped a step on the stony beach, then smoothed herself down and strode elegantly, she turned seductively, “Can you sonic me?”

She didn’t smile, but she gave him a little bobbing curtsey when he resentfully soniced her computer. 

It was too fun to ruffle his feathers at this stage. Oh, being stuck with Stormcage and having to deal with the Church, while he was all unaware was a pain. 

It was a bit unnerving in a way, she felt like she didn’t have her usual backup in him, although she knew older him would arrive instantly if she sent out a call for help. He was nice like that. 

But it was fun to get younger him. He pouted adorably. He had all that _hair_. She just wanted to smooch him on his little boy lips, but at the same time she couldn’t resist needling him. 

But, she gritted her teeth, she had to be careful, she didn’t have as tight a rein on this Bishop as she’d like, and she couldn’t be sure he wouldn’t give away too many spoilers. At this point in her relationship with the Doctor it could be disastrous. 

“What? Are you two engaged or something?” the Doctor asked, young and floppy haired and suspicious. 

She kept her mouth shut, how do you tell your husband you’re engaged to another man?

On the other hand... She grinned inside as the Doctor followed close on her heels, practically breathing down her neck. The fact that it was apparently making him jealous was delicious. What girl could resist a proprietary, jealous, young, cute, sweet, hubby?

“How can you be engaged, ‘in a manner of speaking?’” he asked, invading her space, the way he did when he was feeling possessive. She loved it, every nerve in her body sparkled with attraction. She felt herself lifting up on her toes. 

“Sucker for a man in uniform,” she tossed off.

Octavian turned, her face fell. No, not now, don’t...

“I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon.” 

River glared. The Doctor wasn’t supposed to know about Stormcage yet. How could the stupid man just screw up her timelines like that? She was going to have to.... 

The Doctor leaned close and whispered sexily in her ear, “You were in Stormcage?”

Everything in her stilled. He wasn’t shocked, he was, _turned on_...?

Her hearts started thumping, joy seared through her veins. Of course it would turn him on, daft man, he was a criminal too, on the run, in a stolen Tardis, with thousands of prices on his head and untold jailbreaks in his past. 

And this made her a mystery, and he could never resist a mystery.

She felt that tingling starting again, the pit of her stomach squirmed in delight, her husband breathed warmly in her ear, standing too close....

Maybe she wouldn’t have to kill Octavian after all...

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
